1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to balloon catheters. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods used to fold and wrap balloon catheters during the manufacture of such balloon catheters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A balloon catheter generally comprises an inflatable balloon that is mounted along a distal end of an elongate catheter body (i.e., shaft). Balloon catheters are used by physicians in a wide variety of therapeutic procedures. In one common use, a folded balloon catheter is advanced through a blood vessel to a region that has become occluded by atherosclerotic plaque. The balloon is inflated to dilate the occluded region and thereby improve the flow of blood through the vessel. In another common use, an expandable stent is provided along the exterior of the balloon. The balloon is advanced to the treatment site and is then inflated to deploy the stent. The balloon is then deflated and the balloon catheter is withdrawn from the patient. The expanded stent remains in the blood vessel to provide support to the vessel wall.